roleplayforwarriorscatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogues/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a rogue cat. In The Alleys of Twoleg Place... I padded around twolegplace. I hadn't eaten in days. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:51, February 12, 2012 (UTC) "Alexander",I yowled, running up to him with two plump mice hanging from my mouth. "Look what I just caught",I said excitedly.☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 23:11, February 12, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, thank God," I said. "Can you please share?" "Of course☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 23:17, February 12, 2012 (UTC) We ate the mouse. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:23, February 12, 2012 (UTC) "Lets go catch more at the up-walker barn."☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 23:29, February 12, 2012 (Aren't we in like, a big city?) "Um, O.K" I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:30, February 12, 2012 (UTC) (IDK) Runs away yelling"Catch me if you can">☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 23:35, February 12, 2012 (UTC) (The rogue setting works better in a big city, just saying) "Dude," I said. "I don't want to play games right now, I'm too tired," I said. (Your cat's a tom, right?) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:37, February 12, 2012 (UTC)(yes) "fine",Lies down on my nest.☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 23:40, February 12, 2012 (UTC) I layed down on the cement. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:42, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Shared nest with Alexander☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 23:49, February 12, 2012 (UTC) (Isn't that a little awkward, sharing a nest with another dude?) I inched to one side. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:58, February 12, 2012 (UTC) (would you rather sleep on cement) I went to sleep☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 00:01, February 13, 2012 (UTC) (Eh) Thunder cracked overhead. "Darn it, a storm," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:13, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Lets find somewhere to get out of this storm"☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 00:15, February 13, 2012 (UTC) "Agreed," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:18, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Sees a rat kills it"I got food you get shelter"☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 00:31, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I nodded. I found a small, abandoned twoleg nest. We took shelter there. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:05, February 13, 2012 (UTC) "Goodnight dear friend"☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 01:18, February 13, 2012 (UTC) "Hey! Hey! Get out of my nest!" hissed a voice. Near the nest's entrance was a redish brown she-cat. "Get out of my house!" she hissed again. "What? Who are you?" I asked. "Juno Aurelia, now get the heck out of my nest!" she awnsered. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 13:52, February 13, 2012 (UTC) "We just need shelter for the rain",I pleaded ☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 23:48, February 17, 2012 (UTC) She narrowed her eyes. I stood up and padded over to her. "Ms. Aurelia," I started, trying to sound as formal as I could. "Would you please alow my friend and I to stay at your home untill the storm subsides." She stared at me for a while, narrowed her eyes, and then smacked me across the face with her paw. My head jerked around and the rest of me followed. "Uh," I said, in a state of shock and pain. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:59, February 17, 2012 (UTC) I jumped on her and left a big gash down her side. "That oughta teach you to leave my buddy alone.,I growled☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 12:05, February 18, 2012 (UTC) "Then get the heck out of my house!" she hissed back. (Pretend this is a long argument that I don't feel like writing because I'll end up goin in circles....) "O.K, are we on the same page now?" I asked. "Yeah, fine, you can stay," she replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 13:52, February 18, 2012 (UTC) "Thanks, sorry about those scratches.", I hand her some newspaper,"This will help with bleeding", I said.☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 13:57, February 18, 2012 (UTC) "Nah," she said. She grabed some cobwebs from the walls of the nest. "These work better," she said as she put them on her wound. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:22, February 18, 2012 (UTC) "Ok..."☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 16:29, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Later.... I drifted into sleep but was then awoken by a crack of thunder. I shot up in fright. "The storm's gettin' closer," said Juno. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:30, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Stayed asleep☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 16:39, February 18, 2012 (UTC) The wind shook the nest around like a peice of moss. I heard a cracking noise, but it wasn't thunder, "The house's going to fall down!' I shouted. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:44, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Still sleeps☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 16:52, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I grabed (I can't spell his name) by the scruff and hauled him out of the house before it fell down. All three of us were outside in the cold and rain. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:57, February 18, 2012 (UTC) (Sebastian) "WHat the let me go", I yowled.☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 17:02, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I droped Sebastian on the sidewalk. "Where do we go now?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:05, February 18, 2012 (UTC) "I don't know. Juno?"☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 17:14, February 18, 2012 (UTC) She sighed. "We need to find a new shelter, and this was the only abandoned house for miles," she stoped taking and looked up at me. Her bright green eyes stood out against the black and gray nothingness of the storm. Her pelt was drenched, but she showed no sign of weakness of the wet and cold. She turned around. "Lets start moving," she said as she began to pad off. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:23, February 18, 2012 (UTC) "Shes beautiful",I whispered to Alexander.☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 17:59, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I sighed. We started traveling through the icy rain. My pelt was drenched to my skin. I let out a sneeze. We found a small peice metal suported by two cinderblocks. We took shelter there. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:03, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I made a nest. "Here you go Juno, I said.☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 18:33, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Juno was hard at work making her own nest. "No, I'm fine," she said. I had just finished my own makeshift nest. There was very little material that I could use, so it was not the best nest in the world. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:37, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I layed down and went to sleep. I dreamed about Juno And i lying in a feild of soft grass surrounded by our kits.☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 18:42, February 18, 2012 (UTC) (:P) I fell asleep. The next morning... The storm had finally subsided. I walked out of our crampt little den and streached my legs. Juno padded out as well. "We should hunt," she said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:45, February 18, 2012 (UTC) "Sounds good to me,"I yawned,☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 18:48, February 18, 2012 (UTC) We padded around the alleys, searching for food. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:53, February 18, 2012 (UTC Finds mouse and kills it.☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 19:05, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I pounced on a rat and I bit its neck. I pcked it p and it hung limp in my jaws. I saw Juno stalking another rat. It saw her and dashed up a pile of several stacked boxes. She chased after it, she swiftly yet gracefuly climbed up the pile. At the top, she cought the rat. She looked down at us from atop the pillar, her green eyes laughing. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:09, February 18, 2012 (UTC) "Nice catch"☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 19:46, February 18, 2012 (UTC) "Thanks," she said as she padded back down to us. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:18, February 18, 2012 (UTC) "she doesn't even notice me",I growled to myself.☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 22:37, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Juno padded up to me. "Your a good hunter," I told her. "Thanks," she purred. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:44, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I licked her ear."Its true you are wonderful!"☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 23:01, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Juno cringed away. "Er, O.K," she said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:26, February 18, 2012 (UTC) I crouched down to eat my mouse.☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 19:40, February 19, 2012 (UTC) I sat down to eat my rat. Juno chose to eat farther away from our group. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:27, February 19, 2012 (UTC) "You like to be alone don't you Juno",I asked☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 20:55, February 19, 2012 (UTC) She didn't awnser. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:57, February 19, 2012 (UTC) "Just because thats how you have been does not mean that is how you should be",I said matter of factly. "My personal business is mine alone," she hissed. "I don't have to be close to anyone if I don't want to." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:06, February 19, 2012 (UTC) "If you do that because you don't want to be hurt you shouldn't. Haven't you heard the saying "Its better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all,I said obviously crossing barriers I shouldn't cross.☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 21:10, February 19, 2012 (UTC) "Sebastian, leave the she-cat alone," I warned. "What are you saying," she hissed as she rose to her paws. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:15, February 19, 2012 (UTC) I stood up too, suddenly regreting ever taking interest in her. I'm saying you can't live your life alone", I shouted storming off.☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 21:24, February 19, 2012 (UTC) She hissed and rand off in the oppostite direction. "Mouse dung," I said to myself. I ran after Sebastian. "Dude! Wait!" I shouted. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:31, February 19, 2012 (UTC) I spun around to face him."What"I shouted☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 21:35, February 19, 2012 (UTC) (This is wiered :P) I sighed. "That's not how you get a she-cat to like you," I told him. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:37, February 19, 2012 (UTC) "I don't care if she likes me",I yelled furiously"But how do you suppose I do it"☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 21:40, February 19, 2012 (UTC) (Pretend he explanes because I realy don't want to write it :P) "Do ya get it now?' I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:44, February 19, 2012 (UTC) "Whatever",I said walking away.☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 21:47, February 19, 2012 (UTC) I sighed and ran off to find Juno. "Juno!" I shouted. "What!" she hissed as she turned to face me. (All long argument that I don't feel like writing) "Fine," she hissed. "I'll go talk to him," ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:51, February 19, 2012 (UTC) "What do you want",I growled as Juno and Alex walked up to me.☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 21:55, February 19, 2012 (UTC) (Alex is going to play mommy :P) "Now both of you," I said. "Say your sorry," ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:02, February 19, 2012 (UTC) "no"☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 22:04, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Juno shook her head. I narrowed my eyes. I slaped both of them over the head and they fell to the ground. "How about now?" I hissed. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:09, February 19, 2012 (UTC) "Still no". I scratched Alex's cheek.☆ I grabed Sebastian by the scruff and pinned him to the ground. "Look it," I hissed. "There has been a shortage of prey, a band of theives stealing any cat's prey that they can find, and murderers everywhere! If we stick together we have less of a chace of getting killed, so are you going to help all of us out, or are you goin to continue to act like a stuborn son of a dog?" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:18, February 19, 2012 (UTC) "I'll help y'all if she will stop being such a loner"☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 22:21, February 19, 2012 (UTC) "Fine," hissed Juno. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:26, February 19, 2012 (UTC) "Thank you".,I hissed back ☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 22:30, February 19, 2012 (UTC) "Much better," I said. (Rping Akakios) I saw the three cats in the alley below. "Perfect..." I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:41, February 19, 2012 (UTC) "We have company" ☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 22:43, February 19, 2012 (UTC) (Akakios) I slpied into the shadows, out of sight. (Alex) "Where are you, you coward!" I hissed ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:46, February 19, 2012 (UTC) "Lets go Alex" ☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 22:48, February 19, 2012 (UTC) "Wait," said Juno. "I know who that cat was..." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:51, February 19, 2012 (UTC) "Who is he" ☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 22:57, February 19, 2012 (UTC) (Alex) (This will be so random) "He's the leader of the band of theives Alex was talking about," she said. She paused for a while. "And he happens to be my x-boyfriend." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:02, February 19, 2012 (UTC) (XD) "Good to know"☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 23:11, February 19, 2012 (UTC) (I told you it would be random :)) "So..." I said. "Is he going to try and kill us?" "Yeah, most likely," she awnsered. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:15, February 19, 2012 (UTC) "Sounds fun"☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 23:32, February 19, 2012 (UTC) "He killed his brther, then tried to kill me, I doubt he will spare you two," she replied. That night... I heard something moving outside our den. "Hello?" I said as I padded outside. A cat lunged at me from the shadows and knocked me into the next alley. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:40, February 19, 2012 (UTC) I jumped up and ran outside our den to see a strange tom fighting Alex.I jumped on the tom and knocked him away from Alex and slashed my hind claws furiously on his soft belly fur.☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 00:03, February 20, 2012 (UTC) The tom dashed around Sebastian and carved a long wound down his side. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:05, February 20, 2012 (UTC) "A little help here Alex",I said . I slahed at the tom's face . ☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 00:15, February 20, 2012 (UTC) I lunged at the tom, but he knocked me backwards. "Akakios! What the heck is wrong with you?" hissed Juno. Akakios stoped beating the life out of us and turned around. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:21, February 20, 2012 (UTC) I took that time to jump on Akakios and pin him down with one paw on his chest the other one prepared to deliver the killing blow.☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 00:26, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Akakios flung Sebastian into the air and he landed right on top of me. "Ow," I said. "Juno," he said. "What a surprize." "You knew I was here this entire time," she hissed back. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:30, February 20, 2012 (UTC) "Thats it", I jumped on him he landed flat on his back with surprise. I clawed at his belly with my hind claws and was about to deliver the killing blow when....☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 00:35, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Sebastian was about to deliver the killing blow when Akakios knocked him to the side. I lunged at him but I missed. "Dang it," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:38, February 20, 2012 (UTC) "Juno are you gonna help us....",I asked. I knocked Akakios off of Alex and dug my claws into his back.☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 00:43, February 20, 2012 (UTC) She thought about it a while. Then she grabed Akakios's paw and fliped him over. (O.K, this fight is getting boreing, can you end it without killing him?) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:46, February 20, 2012 (UTC) "Wait",I said. Everybodyy froze ."What the hell is this guy doing here" "I don't know, what are you doing here?" he asked. Juno rolled her eyes. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:56, February 20, 2012 (UTC) "I asked you first so answer the question douchebag",I snarled ☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 00:59, February 20, 2012 (UTC) "Well, after all, you are trespassing on my territory," he replied. "You dated this guy?" I whispered to Juno. "Don't ask," she whispered back. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:04, February 20, 2012 (UTC) "Were you high when y'all dated" ☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 01:15, February 20, 2012 (UTC) "No!" both of them shouted. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:25, February 20, 2012 (UTC) "Are you sure Juno he s a douche"☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 01:30, February 20, 2012 (UTC) "Well, you know, he can be nice..." she mumbled. "That's the most insane thing I've ever heard," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:34, February 20, 2012 (UTC) "I believe you"☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 01:38, February 20, 2012 (UTC) (?) Akakios rose to his paws and began to pad off. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:40, February 20, 2012 (UTC) "Where do you think you are going".☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 01:43, February 20, 2012 (UTC) He stoped but didn't look back at Sebastian. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:47, February 20, 2012 (UTC) "Douchebag",I muttered. (i'm so nice arn't I?)☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 01:59, February 20, 2012 (UTC) (You are :) Wait, cats don't know what douches are.) "Don't piss me off, Sebby," he hissed. He walked away. I started laughing. "Sebby," I giggled. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:05, February 20, 2012 (UTC) "Shtu up Alex.",I said turning around and walking towards Juno. "Are you okay",I asked her ☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 02:12, February 20, 2012 (UTC) "Ha, Sebby," I said. "Yeah, fine," replied Juno. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:14, February 20, 2012 (UTC) I sat down beside her and started licking her wounds. ☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 02:17, February 20, 2012 (UTC) (Juno) "Thanks, Sebastian," I purred. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:20, February 20, 2012 (UTC) (Rain) I opened my eyes and was blinded by the sun. I closed my eyes quickly, then opened them again, slowly. I saw that some Twoleg was glaring a light into my eyes. I stood quickly, jumping away from the twoleg. Who was this twoleg? Where was I? I seemed to be in some kind of vet's office. As I noticed that, I saw a huge claw scratch on my haunch. I hissed in pain and jumped off the table that the twoleg had me on. He chased after me, but I emerged into a room full of cats in cages. "Where are you, Bow?" I called. "I'm here!" my sister called. I raced over to ehr cage and let her out. We raced around the office until we found the door and slipped out into the sunlight. We were safe! But neither me nor Bow remembered what had happened. 02:19, February 20, 2012 (UTC) "You're welcome",I purred back,"Do you have any cobwebs",I asked her. ☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 02:24, February 20, 2012 (UTC) "No, but I can find some," I replied, sweetly ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:27, February 20, 2012 (UTC "I'll help you ",I purred.☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 02:36, February 20, 2012 (UTC) In the morning.... (Alex) I woke up early and started hunting. I ound two mice and brought them back to the den. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:39, February 20, 2012 (UTC) I woke up, my wounds from lst night were sore , I wish I knew something that could help them. ☆ Icewhisker Happy Valentines Day! ☆ 02:59, February 20, 2012 (UTC) "Hey Sebby! Wake up!" I shouted, jokingly. I droped a mouse by his paws. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 03:13, February 20, 2012 (UTC) I came into the den quietly. ~~Naruto543~~ "Hey!" shouted Juno. "What the hell are you doing in our den!" she hissed. She lunged at him and pinned him to the ground. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 03:30, February 20, 2012 (UTC) "Sorry" I said. "I was just looking for a place to rest for my wound". He showed her the wound. ~~Naruto543~~ "Oh," said Juno. She ran outside and gathered some cob webs. (Cob webs are used because cats don't know what bandaids are) She wraped the wound in the sticky white threads. "How's that?" she asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 03:43, February 20, 2012 (UTC) "Thank u so much!" said Shadow. "I feel much better. Let me tell u how I am... I am Shadow". ~~Naruto543~~ "I'm Juno," she said. "That's Alexander, or Alex," she said pionting to a white tabby tom. "And that's Sebastian," she said pionting to a black and white tom. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 03:52, February 20, 2012 (UTC) "Hello Alex and Sabastain" said Shadow shaking Alex and Sabastain's paws at a time."Nice to meet u". ~~Naruto543~~ (Alex) "Um, hi?" I said. "Who is this guy?" I asked Juno. "His name's Shadow. He seems nice," she replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 04:00, February 20, 2012 (UTC) "By any chance u ladies were traveling" asked Shadow. ~~Naruto543~~